Dumped into the Anime world of Shinzo!
by Sky blade fighter angel
Summary: Alex and Danni are watching their favorite anime when they fall asleep. They wake up to Mushra an Co.MushraXOc  RyumaxOC Chapter Two is up!
1. Awww Crap!

Okay since I have not done a new story in a while, I am going to start this one for my sister Danni!

"Danni order the damn pizza already!" I yelled as she got the phone that both of us were too lazy to go pick up. "Alright alright! Geez you can be annoying," She grumbled getting up and grabbing the phone. She ordered a large meat lovers and we went back to watching one of our favorite animes, Shinzo.

The pizza person arrived half an hour after we ordered and I went and paid the person giving him like a five-dollar tip. I put the pizza on the coffee table between both of us and we watched Shinzo until both of us fell asleep like normal.

I woke up to something poking me "Danni knock it off" I mumbled to what I thought was her. The poking continued and I finally opened my eyes and jumped on whom I thought was Danni. "I told you to knock-----who the hell are you?" I said looking down seeing a guy with a helmet. "I'm Songo. Now kindle get off of me please!" he yelled. I got off and started to look around. I was in an encampment where they just must have woken up in.

Reality was a little bit slow for then I realized that I was in Shinzo! I fell on my butt and pinched myself. "Well it hurts so I guess its real" I mumble and looked up after hearing someone yell pervert! I got up and saw Danni! "Danni!" I yelled running over to her as she started to beat Mushra up. She stopped and saw me then began to run to me. I stopped in front of her. "Do you believe were here!" I told her happily.

"Alex calm down! What episode are we in?" She asked. "Ummmmm." I started to think and then heard an annoyed cough. We turned and saw Mushra and Co. "Heya all sorry we kind of dropped in. Were here too uh umm Help yakumo to shinzo!" I said trying to convince them. After an hour later and Danni beating Mushra, we were on our way with them. However, we soon stopped after Yakumo found something in the river.


	2. Surprises

We quickly went down to the river and Yakumo picked up a small doll. "Hey! I know which Episo---mppphhh" I was saying until Danni clamped a hand over my mouth! "Hey you idiot! We don't want them to know were from another freaking dimension!" She whispered into my ear annoyed. I scratched the back of my head laughing to cover my mistake up and thankfully they bought it. We continued on walking until we got to a large abandoned building in which Danni and I went exploring on it knowing what was soon to happen. Then true to the episode the place was crawling with reptilian enterrians. We ran to our group but on the way I saw that Yakumo was being pursued by one of the larger enterians! "Danni go to Mushra and the others! I'm going to see if I can help Yakumo!" I yelled to her as I ran to Yakumo's aid.

I grabbed a broken leg of a chair and threw it at the reptile more than angry at the moment. He whipped his head around and I roundhouse kicked him in the head. "Leave my friend alone!" I yelled as I tried to kick his ass. I was picked up and thrown across the room and I painfully got up and ran in front of Yakumo before she could be hurt. Luckily I didn't have to keep this up much longer thanks to Mushra and his friends coming to my aid. We got out of the building and I rode behind Sango as Danni rode on Mushra's hover board "claiming" he needed exercise. "Hey Danni. Wonder when we are ever going to get home?" I asked her. "I don't know I hope its soon because I really want some of the pizza we had on the middle table." She said and both of us broke out laughing. All five of us (excluding the kittens) talked until we all saw a town closing in on the distance.

They apparently thought it was funny to start a food eating contest and sadly Danni joined in just to prove she was better than Mushra. I got up finally getting sick to see them pigging out and I started to walk the streets of the almost all reptilian town. It all looked as if everywhere I went their was ruins. I finally got annoyed yet again and grabbed my cell phone out of my jean pockets having left it in their before falling asleep the previous night. It showed that I had missed calls and I saw that most of them were from a guy that I really liked. Everything at that moment fell onto me. The weight of the thought of never seeing my family or friends again came crashing down all around me. I fell onto my ass and curled up crying feeling more miserable than ever before.

"Miss are you quite alright?" I heard an almost boyish voice ask me. I looked up to see Ryuma the lord of the reptiles! (ha ha! thought i was going to end it here didn't you!) I brushed my tears away with the back of my shirt sleeve and nodded "Just a little depressed" I answered standing up. "Well then how about joining me on a little walk? Would that cheer you up a little bit?" He asked. I was really unsure of him knowing that he would turn three of my new friends into something evil and I reluctantly agreed thinking maybe I could get that dark card before he had a chance to turn them. We walked all over town and I found that he actually had a very funny sense of humor. He led me to one of the abandoned buildings and I saw this was the one where he would turn them into something extremely evil!

* * *

Ok im thinking of using Yakumo's place for This main character and giving Danni to Mushra any thoughts on that? If you wish to be in this give me a message and i'll write you into this as well i would love it if i could get some new people into this story! hopefully this story was longer and it is dedicated to the only two people that reviewed it 


	3. beta'ed 2x now

(Previously)

"Miss, are you quite alright," I heard an almost boyish voice ask me.

I looked up to see Ryuma, the lord of the reptiles! (ha ha! thought i was going to end it here didn't you!) I brushed my tears away with the back of my shirt sleeve and nodded. "Just a little depressed," I answered standing up.

"Well then, how about joining me on a little walk? Would that cheer you up a little bit," he asked.

I was really unsure of him, knowing that he would turn three of my new friends into something evil and I reluctantly agreed thinking maybe I could get that dark card before he had a chance to turn them. We walked all over town and I found that he actually had a very funny sense of humor. He led me to one of the abandoned buildings and I saw this was the one where he would turn them into something twisted.

I didn't know quite what to do. As I walked into that building I saw the giant dragon 'Grandora' come out of the castle from far away and I guessed it would be here in no time at all. " I... I uh... need to go! It was nice to talk with you, I feel much better!" I said quickly, going to turn around.

"Miss, what is your name? I never quite got it. My name is Ryuma and I am lord to this reptilian kingdom," he asked me.

I stopped and debated with myself if what I was about to do was right or not. "Alexandra," I quietly said. I turned around, thinking that if I could get the dark card in time that Mushra and the others would not turn evil.

"Really? What a beautiful yet odd name. Come over here, I would like you to see something," he ordered me instead of just asking.

I felt my eye twitch as I walked over to him and he motioned for me to look down. Shockingly somehow I missed Grandora starting to attack my friends and I could see Danni trying to fight it off with a large piece of debris. "This is your doing isn't it," I accused him.

I went to slap him when he caught my arm. "Yes it is. Your quite perceptive arent you? No matter... you will watch me as I turn your friends into the dark mushrambo I've been dreaming of having command my armies," he announced, throwing that detesable card before I could even have a chance of grabbing it.

"No," I yelled, as I saw the card absorbed into Mushra's hyper enterran form.

I watched as I saw him become the dark mushrambo and saw Danni run to him, trying to save him in time. "You cant do this," I yelled as I continued my assult on him.

"Oh yes I can, and if my assumptions are correct you are human," he said calmly looking at me.

My breath stopped then because I knew that he was going to say. "And in order for me to rule this entire planet I need something rare. You, Alexandra, will be my queen," he yelled as he grabbed my waist and jumped onto Grandora, taking me to that Icy castle in the distance...

* * *

SkyBladeFighterAngel: Kay this is a redo of chapter three because my freind sitting next to me is my beta atm and well she's scary lol 

FaithlessHound: Hee hee hee... (strums fingers evily) Yes well... I am pretty scary sooo... I guess I won't hurt you for telling everyone that.

SBFA: O.o You were going to hurt me regardless!

FaithlessHound: Well... yeah, but it's the thought that counts right?

SBFA: --' i guess thanks for beta-ing lol and maybe we can find sephiroth or Vincent to throw in your bed hehehehe...

FaithlessHound: Hush now... no one needs to know about that either. Yeah well... I plan on beta-ing more of your things... there's no point in resisting...

SBFA: well now doesnt that suck majorly


	4. Two little lizards

Previously...

I watched as I saw him become the dark mushrambo and saw Danni run to him, trying to save him in time. "You cant do this," I yelled as I continued my assault on him.

"Oh yes I can, and if my assumptions are correct you are human," he said calmly looking at me.

My breath stopped then because I knew that he was going to say. "And in order for me to rule this entire planet I need something rare. You, Alexandra, will be my queen," he yelled as he grabbed my waist and jumped onto Grandora, taking me to that Icy castle in the distance...

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled as Grandora was flying. I could tell that my struggling made him angry and he let go of my waist for a moment and I hoped that I could take that chance and jump off of the dragon. 

"Stop your struggling!" He yelled and I went to slap him as Grandora quickly landed. He grabbed my wrists and held my hands behind my back as he guided me to a room.

I was let go and I sat on the bed glaring at him. and he ironically seemed to find this amusing as he was laughing after he saw my face. I went to flip him off when he went over to the window.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he was looking away and I hoped that he didn't notice me making faces behind his back to ease my frustration. "You know more than you let on don't you?" he asked me turning around after what seemed forever.

I looked at him as if he had three heads wondering how in the hell he came up with that idea. I crossed my arms and stood up off of the large bed. "What I know is absolutely none of your business and i strictly advise you to but out!" I yelled at him going to the room door.

But what i didn't expect was him coming up behind me and grabbing my waist yet again and he pulled me back into the room as I had just opened the door to make my escape!

"Let me go right now you frozen reptilian! I swear to god when you let me go you'll lose the ability to have children!" i damn near screamed as he dragged me over to the bed.

What I wasnt wise enough to see in all my thrashing was the bed post and that it met the back of my head as I struggled as hard as I could thus making me black out.

I woke up to see and feel that I was yet again laying on the bed but i was in that white dress Yakumo was in on the show! I sat up and must not've seen Ryuma looking at me with a smile on his face and a white snake ran across my wrist and I gently picked it up as it wrapped itself around my hand.

I suddenly heard chuckling and my head shot up to see Ryuma sitting on the cought not far from my bed watching me! I let a small surprised "Eeep!" from my mouth and jumped off the bed.

This yet again only seemed to make him laugh finally and I found myself enjoying the pleasant sound of his laughter. I was brought out of my daze when he walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm and I felt myself blushing.

"It is almost time now please get ready my soon to be queen" He quietly said as he left the room and that small lizard came in with a hair brush in its mouth and another following it with a beautiful white veil!

I grabbed both of the small and very delicate lizards and set them on the vanity as I started to brush my hair. The one was pure white with a darker red belly and the other one black wuth a white starburst on the top of his head.

I sighed knowing that doing what he was telling me to was definatly bad and I looked down at the two lizards "What do you think? How can I saw my friends" i quietly asked them as if they held all of the answers.

The white one cocked its head "You can the dark cards effects will wear down" It said and I nearly fell off of the vanity chair. "You can talk!" I excitedly said.

"Yes we both can, now listen to us carefully. The effects of the cards are not permanent you need a pure maiden to kiss lord Mushrambo" The black one said this time. I eagerly nodded my head knowing I would need to find a way to get to Danni.

"Thank you, you two. I feel as if i'm about to do something horrible" I answered standing up. I felt the snake tighten around my wrist where it decided to settle and I put the veil on seeing my hair was as straight and unknotted as possible.

The door opened and a very tall green lizard walked in and roughly grabbed my arm. I saw the two lizards follow us as he led me down the hall and into a large ballroom.

I was in awe for a moment at the beautiful ballroom and looked down the Aisle to see Ryuma in armor smiling ever so broadly. I felt as if their was nothing to do so I took my arm away from the lizard, taking the flowers from him and starting down the aisle myself seeing the surprise in Ryuma's eyes from my decision.


	5. Zuin Alerax Daniriel

Previously

The door opened and a very tall green lizard walked in and roughly grabbed my arm. I saw the two lizards follow us as he led me down the hall and into a large ballroom.

I was in awe for a moment at the beautiful ballroom and looked down the Aisle to see Ryuma in armor smiling ever so broadly. I felt as if their was nothing to do so I took my arm away from the lizard, taking the flowers from him and starting down the aisle myself seeing the surprise in Ryuma's eyes from my decision.

* * *

I knew that Danni would hopefully get here in time. I started up the Aisle trying not to show my growing anticipation for all of this to work. The very very creppy little lizard guy (or was it a girl?) had started to get us to say our vows. 

"My beautiful human bride i promise to always uphold your honor if you always obey me." He said and I only caught the very end of it as i was spacing out. Now everything started to go to plan where Mushrambo came into the hall.

"See everyone how he listens to me and obeys everything i say? Now stand down Mushrambo." Ryuma ordered. But that didnt make him stop.

He continued to walk closer and when he was halfway up I heard Danni's yelling. I smiled and tried to run to her voice but Ryuma now held me yet agian and I saw that crown out of the corner of my eye.

I tried to break from his grasp but he held onto me tighter and started to pull me back just as Danni came into my line of vision.

"Guards kill that insolent Wench!" Ryuma yelled as he now also saw Danni! I Bit the had he was using to hold me and finally he had let me go.

I ran to Danni and before the guards got to her i shoved her out of the way and screamed as i felt spears impail my body! I barely stood as I felt blood run down my body and looked up at Ryuma with all the hate i could muster.

But in that moment when I was glaring at him something inside me snapped and I slowly walked foreward and felt the deep gashes on my body slowly and very painfully heal.

I didnt know what i was doing exactly but i raised my hand and saw him crumble in pain.

"Mushrambo! Stop her right this second!" He yelled out. Suddenly i was hit and it was my turn to crumple to the ground. I felt the power fade and saw Danni hug Mushrambo from behind.

The dark marks that adorned his body slowly faded and as they were done the three enterans formed agian. I saw Danni hug Mushra fiercely and I struggled to stand.

I saw Ryuma walking twoards me and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up smiling. I didnt know what was going on until he brought out his other hand from behind his back and placed the hidden crown apon my head.

I felt myself growing hazy from the world and I couldnt move at all. The only thing i could hear was Ryuma telling me to dispatch Danni for ruining his plans!

I couldnt stop myself either when I saw my arm raise or when I saw Danni crumple to the ground, the now horrible power running through my veins as if they were poison!

Suddenly the hall doors exploded open and five people stormed in. All of them were dressed in brilliant gold with what i persumed to be wings pertruding from their backs!

"Ryuma! You realize that what you are doing is beyond Celestial Degree!" What I persumed their leader to be said. Ryuma stepped back from these golden figures.

"She is only human my lords!" He yelled back as if in fear and I could practically feel it radiating off of him.

"So you dont know her and her friend here are protected by us! That they are two of the remaining Seraphim left on this planet!" The leader yelled.

Ryuma's eyes widened in shock and looked at me. I could still do nothing but watch and listen as one walked over gracefully to me. I felt him try to pull at the crown and heard the crackling of energy continuing to remain ontop of my head.

Finally with one last tug it was taken off and I felt myself come back unto me. I looked at my hands where I used my powers to try to hurt my best friend and now saw a large white scar on it.

"Alerax You must reclaim your powers as well as Daniriel. I am Zuin if you ever need my help I will always come at your call" He said now leaving walking away with the others.

"Alerax?" I asked before he had left tilting my head as a curious dog would do.

"Yes it is your true name along with Daniriel. In time you will have all your powers back and Im warning you. Your wings will hurt." He said suddenly disappering with the others in a burst of light.

Then we all turned to look at Ryuma only to find him gone! I rushed over to Dani to hug her when Mushra intercepted me.

"Go away! You hurt her why would we let you touch her!" Mushra yelled. I looked at him and felt my vision tearing up and I ran out of the hall in the stained dress.

I ended up in a garden and i sunk to the ground crying. I felt something crawl onto my lap and I looked down to see the two lizards!

"Atleast I have you two guys now" I said smiling as they nuzzled my hands. I pet both of them and they didint say anything so I went to stand and they perched ontop of my shoulders.

"Now do you guys know where i can get some clothes? I dont think traveling in my bloody dress is a good idea" I asked but before they could answer I heard someone else fimiliar

"In your room Alerax. I was planning to go traveling with you after our wedding" They said (OK if you cant figure this out by now... you should know!)

I turned to see Ryuma standing not even five feet from me! I started to back away when the little lizards told me they felt no hostility coming from him.

"Please do not be afriad i wish to travel with you I will not harm your friends or trick you in any way" He explained. I thought he was sincere so I nodded and he took me back to my room.

I changed and he didnt look at all so i started to trust him more. We left the castle and trecked through what was left of town. For the fisrt few miles I pondered what Zuin had said about MY wings and what he ment by them hurting.

I shrugged it off as Ryuma told me a joke that was pretty funny making me laugh and then realizing that I might be falling for this Lord!

* * *

Ok my beta is moving away and im in Biology at the moment so Love you guys! I have a wedding tonight for me and my boyfriend! If you play Fiesta were having it at Forest OF Mist at H6 and itts 6-7 central standard time! If you dont the game is free so download it and i'll let you in my guild 


	6. Picking Sides

Previously

"Now do you guys know where i can get some clothes? I dont think traveling in my bloody dress is a good idea" I asked but before they could answer I heard someone else fimiliar

"In your room Alerax. I was planning to go traveling with you after our wedding" Someone said (OK if you cant figure this out by now... you should know!)

I turned to see Ryuma standing not even five feet from me! I started to back away when the little lizards told me they felt no hostility coming from him.

"Please do not be afriad i wish to travel with you I will not harm your friends or trick you in any way" He explained. I thought he was sincere so I nodded and he took me back to my room.

I changed and he didnt look at all so i started to trust him more. We left the castle and trecked through what was left of town. For the fisrt few miles I pondered what Zuin had said about MY wings and what he ment by them hurting.

I shrugged it off as Ryuma told me a joke that was pretty funny making me laugh and then realizing that I might be falling for this Lord!

We walked far into the night and the two little lizards were alseep on my shoulders. I had figured out that they had'nt had this long of a day in a while so I didnt protest to being their living pillow. At times I caught one as i'd step too roughly and accidentally they would fall.

I yawned as it was very late and I could barely see Ryuma walking next to me as I tiredly wandered on our path.

"Alerax i think you need to rest please." Ryuma's voice came. We stopped and I layed on the ground letting the little guys wake up and lay on my chest now.

"Go to sleep now little ones. We have another long day tomorrow." I softly told my new little friends. They nodded with half lidded eyes and layed down ontop of my chest and fell asleep quickly. I, myself falling asleep quickly after.

I awoke to someone tapping my forehead and I sleepily sat up. I stretched and first didnt know where i was. I looked around and everything slowly coming back to me and i started to cry a little at the memory of myself hurting my best friend and only friend from home.

I felt arms encircle me and someone rub the small of my back.

"Sush Alerax. It will be all ok eventually my angel." I heard Ryuma's voice say. I dont know why then and i still dont know why i didnt push him away. I let him hold me as i cried into his chest and as i felt my heart sink deep into my chest.

I eventually stopped crying and I stood up embarassed that i showed that much weakness.

"Now Angel where are we to travel?" Ryuma asked.

"Anywhere. I want to know more about myself and at this very moment i know none. All i know is that i will never be able to face Dani again." I answered with my tears slowly fading away.

"You will have to face her again. You are both Seraphims and either you will stay friends or become Light and Darkness and One of you will kill the other. I wasnt going to tell you but you need to know. I certainly dont want that Chicken Zuin to be the one to tell you and warp the real reason around." He explained.

What he said at that moment made sense and I found that I could'nt argue with that. Nothing made sense so why not take that as my reasons behind everything that I Would eventually come to do.

We left the area we slept in and the little lizards were happily ontop of Ryuma's head in the sun. The sun which was beating down apon us.

"Is it me or does the sun seem to hate us?" i asked partially as a joke. I heard Ryuma chuckle and I looked over to him to see him smile. Although i had to smile as i saw the black lizard's tail fall into his face between his eyes.

"Why dont we stop at a lake or river and take a short swim?" He suggested and I smiled at him nodding. It was very odd that we were acting like friends the day after he was forcing me to marry him. I also didnt know what was wrong with me when my pulse quickened when he smiled, or how i got shivers up my spine when he laughed.

We eventually found a large secluded lake and I made him look away as i put on one of his spare pants and I cut one of my shirts to be a tank top. I jumped into the water and came up laughing.

"Cmon ya snake! Its great in here!" i yelled with water still in my eyes. I felt something brush my foot and when i looked down i saw nothing but chrystalline water. I also then noticed that i could'nt see Ryuma anywhere!

"Ryuma! Where are you? This isnt funny!" I exclaimed as I couldn't find him. I felt something else brush me but it was my side this time. I looked down to see a very large blue and gold snake! I screamed and went away from it. I heard my two friends yell something to me but when i turned away from looking at them for a moment i saw a new monster in front of me. What was in front of me now was a gigantic, mangy, deadly looking Crocodile.

I froze as I saw it and i couldn't move as i realized i was about to die. The crocodile was about to eat me as Something shot and attacked it in a large blur! I watched after i gained balance in the water and saw the snake was defending me! My thoughts turned dark as i saw the crocodile bite into a soft spot of the snake!

I remembered my powers and held my arm out at the crocodile as it now realized i was still here. The crocodile threw the snake away and rushed twoards me! I closed my eyes and yelled "Blitz!" Huge waves erupted around the crocodile and myself. Then to my surprise what looked like a bolt of dark lightning formed infront of me and struck the crocodile killing it!.

After my surprise died down i noticed the snake was having problems moving, and would soon drown if i did not help it to shore. I somehow managed to get the large snake to shore and saw that he was bleeding all over the grass. I tried to close the wounds and black light (redundant i know) softly came from my hands and started to close the wounds. It was slowly yet steadily draining my energy as well.

Finally after i healed all that i could i fell back and just listened to the sounds around me. I heard groaning after a while and looked where the snake was and he was gone! In his place was Ryuma looking like death warmed over!

"Ryuma! what happened to you! where's that snake that was just here!?" I asked and I suppose I should've talked slower.

"Dont worry my angel the only important thing is that your safe." He replied stiffly getting up.

"Wait! how did you know i was in trouble?" I asked him clearly confused

"Who do you think saved you Alerax?" He asked. At that moment everything clicked! He was the snake that saved me!

"Ryuma! im so sorry i got you hurt!" I yelled getting up and hugging him. It clearly surprised him and to my surprise he hugged back!

"Alerax calm down. Im alright now." He said above me and had i been looking i would've seen a smile on his face.

"Cmon Mushra! Its all your fault we lost Alex! You are going to help us find her!" I heard Dani yell! I looked behind me and saw her start to come into view so i grabbed Ryuma and my two little lizards and pulled them into hiding with me.

"why do we have to look for her anyway! She hurt you and obviously didnt want to stay if she left so quickly." Mushra smartmouthed.

"I have to appologize to her. If i dont i'll feel guilty continuing on with her" I heard Dani say and I felt tears well up. She only wanted to find me to appologize to that she could go with Yakumo!

"Alerax are you alright?"Ryuma asked as he saw my fingernails dig painfully into my skin drawing blood. It was like my sight went red as I lifted my now bloodly hand at that waters that still held the mangled corpse of the crocodile. The water churned and rose up above the group and smashed onto them.

"Were leaving now" I softly said picking my side forever.

* * *

OK ok ok ok i liked doing this chapter and sorry dani but were gonna have to be against each other. Its just what came from my fingertips

Sorry if this is dark i had a VERY bad day at school and this is the end result.


End file.
